thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kami Fujikawa
'Appearance & Personality' Short, about 5 ft 4 in., purple eyes, purple hair. Loosely tied back in a ribbon. Will often be wearing cute flowing dresses with matching shoes. Rarely seen without her pet lizard, Spark, who sits upon her shoulder. Carries the sand she controls in small pouches attached to her body to decrease the chances of slowing her down when running or fighting. Fairy Tail Guild Member stamp is located on her left hip. Her personality is spunky and more often than not, friendly. Kami gets into moods where she hugs people without notice; glomping is a common thing for her among friends. Her anger is rarely seen, but when it is, its fiery; most people know to stay away from her during these times. She has a love of cute things, such as animals, and enjoys teasing Felix when ever she gets the chance. Kamie has an intense hatred for Fire mages. Some of her favorite things are but not limited to: *Her boyfriend, Mao Kurasama *Onigiri (rice balls) *Kebabs *Spark (her lizard) *Cute dresses *Blackmail *Cooking Some of her dislikes are, but not limited to: *Natto *Fire mages *Large predatorial cats *Elevator music *Exercising (Training) 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 180,000 *Total Spent: 50,000 *Total Left: 130,000 'Possessions' N/A 'Abilities & Spells' Magic Classification: Maker Magic Magic Abilities: *Wall: Creates a wall of sand much like a shield against attacks. *Cocoon: Creates a barrier between her and an enemy that completely surrounds the user 360 degrees in circumference. (shield) *Volley: A small volley of arrows are produced out of sand and rain down on the target. *Sand Bomb: creates a large ball of sand which can be used to trap the target. *Sythe Slash: The user shoots a scythe-shaped blast of sand at the target with great force. *Sand Blast: The user manipulates sand to focus it around their fist, and then throws a massive blast of sand at the target. * Body of Sand: Phase 1: the user turns their hands to sand by changing their physical nature with magic and using it for what ever purpose. 'Backstory' Previous to her village being destroyed, her parents discovered her aptitude to controlling the sands around their small village. At the age of ten, she was sent to study with the village mage, to learn more about controlling the sand around her. One day, her village was attacked by a dark wizard, and she remembers nothing, as she had been knocked out. When she awoke, she found the entire village burned to ashes, and she was left alone. Kami stumbled around for days, defending herself against the elements with her magic, until she happened upon Magnolia. There, she found the Guild of Fairy Tail. She hopes to be accepted as a Fairy Tail wizard.(Which she was!) 'Relationships' Mao Kurasama: Boyfriend, former fiance. Kami broke up with him after becoming confused about what she wanted in life. Felix Wolfstar: Trainer, friend, and recent love interest. The two have had relations, and Kami regrets those relations. Malcolm Lasair: Father like figure to Kami. Close friend and confident. Recently returned her to Fairy Tail after being captured by Issei; the mage that massacred her home. Bishop Rothschild: good friend. Yukina Amari: friend. Mikota Sakamoto: Surrogate big sister; good friend. Atticus Knight: Friend. Category:B-Class